I Am Unbreakable
by CTroy25
Summary: Takes place in the four year gap between DBZ and DBGT. When peace has finally come for the Z warriors, Trunks and Goten find out that it doesn't always stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D So, it's like midnight where I'm residing, and I made myself a promise that if I finished half the school work due on the day I go back to schooooool, (Tuesday if you're curious) I'd post a chapter of my wondrous story I revised! Anyone that can take an A.P class in your school and gets summer work, don't procrastinate like me! :P So anyway, here is the revised story I had up previously. (I've become picky with my own writing and hated the way it was, so I just changed it to a third person story.)**

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

The young President took a break from checking over the merging contract with a smaller inefficiant company to stretch his legs. Trunks Brief wandered over to the long stretch of windows, showing him a vast majority of West City. Even from so far up, his Saiyan genes allowed him to see many people going about their lives with the help of his grandfathers invention.

"It's still pretty weird to be President of the company grandpa built. Mom should really still be President though," The twenty-three year old muttered to himself. "But, life goes on, as they say." As he stood watching the city below, a soft knock at the door caught his attention. Returning to his desk, he called for the person behind the door to enter. A few seconds passed before one of the thousands of interns came inside. Trunks allowerdd himself a small eye roll. Half of the interns were only there to see him on a daily basis. Being of the male variety, he didn't mind being able to see the pretty faces, but he was forbidden by his mother to even consider dating one of them. _ "As if I have time for them anyway, since mom has me worrying about this work stuff and dad keeps hounding me about training on a regular schedule. The way those two keep at me, I'll have gray hairs by the time I'm thirty."_ Thankfully enough, some of the interns and secretaries in the building were strictly business, like this one.

"Mr. Brief, I have the list of the workers from the company we've bought out for you to decide who stays and who doesn't." Cringing at the "Mr.", he knew this intern would climb the ranks here if she kept this up. Shoving papers haphazardly aside he motioned for her to bring them to his desk.

"Ah, thanks. Just set them here for now." The intern complied, bade him a good day, and left.

Trunks sat for a few minutes pondering how she wasn't affected by his "wonderous charm" as most of the girls around did. He kept his body in top condition due to his father's heiritage, and his intense training sessions four times a week. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either, being graced with his grandfather's lavender hair, his mother's aqua colored eyes, and his father's facial features. Of course, due to his grandfather's success, he was one of the most popular men in the world. He knew many women around his age liked him for his money and the added benefit of good looks and a great body wasn't so bad either. He stretched and leaned back in his chair, wondering if there would ever be a girl who liked him for his personality. He'd mellowed out a bit after the Majin Buu fiasco and had stopped being so much like his surly father. Of course, he'd still have the temperament of both his parents combined. He sighed, figuring he'd just forget about dating, at least for a little while, until he was more comfortable with all this job stuff. He shot a quick glance at the clock, only to whip his head back in horror. It was a quarter past four, and he was an hour late for his training session with Vegeta.

"Oh shit. I'm so dead. I'd rather deal with an angry mom than father!" Passing on taking the conventional way, Trunks made his way to the windows and jumped out, flying towards the domed house where an angry Vegeta currently waited.

**It's reaaaaallllyyy short for my liking, but I think it'll do for now. Trunks is a pretty hard person to write with, since he was kinda bratty as a kid. :P I watched GT a bunch of times to see how he was personality wise, and I think he's just a much more mellow Vegeta. If that's possible! :P**

**Leave a review telling me if you like it or not! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo hey guys! :D So, school shall be officially in full swing as of this coming week. Which means, I shall be loaded down with A.P. Euro, Algebra II, Honors English III, and Physics homework! Plus soccer practice and games until halfway through October.. ): BUT! I'm trying to get ahead on this and am shooting to finish at least chapter four by the end of the week! But anyway, on vish de story! (You guys get to see a bit through Melanies POV today! :D Wooooo!)**

***I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

(Trunks)

"... And then you have a ten o'clock meeting with Mr. Oshinawa." Trunks tried, and failed, at hiding his groan of dispair as his scheduling attendant left the room. He had been going through negotiations with Mr. Oshinawa for the past three weeks, and had gotten no where. The worst thing was, whenever he was scheduled to meet with Mr. O at ten, he'd know for sure he'd be missing lunch. While Trunks didn't have the same giant black hole of a stomach like his father and Goku, his stomach did require a lot of food, and missing lunch was never on the agenda.

"Alright, today I get this stupid tub of lard to agree to the arrangements and I'm going to treat myself to a delicious lunch!" Trunks nodded as he sat down at his desk to finish any other paperwork he might have missed yesterday. "Well, what do you know, I might even get to take off the rest of the day! Even better, its Friday, so I can finally hang out with Goten!" He hadn't seen his longtime friend in quite a while. They'd kept in touch through phone calls every now and then, but Goten had become a self proclaimed "ladies man". He allowed himself a small chuckle as he remembered his mother calling Goten a "mini Yamcha" when he brought up the fact that Goten was dating yet another girl within a five day span. Getting more and more excited about his possible plans that night, Trunks plowed through his remaining work, leaving him with twenty minutes to get ready for his meeting with Mr. Oshinawa.

"Ready or not bud, I'm taking you down today." Trunks began to draw up plans for getting Mr. Oshinawa to finally agree.

* * *

(Melanie)

"So, this is your new house dad? Not shabby." Laura Sparhawk cast an appreciative glance around her father's new house.

"Yes, yes. I know I only chose it to be closer to work, but this place has really grown on me." James came out from the dinning room to join his daughter.

"You said that about every house we've moved to, dad." Melanie poked her head over the railing of the upstairs. "And you never said there was three bathrooms here! What are you and Nick going to do with three of those?" She watched as her father looked around confused before he looked up and laughed at her.

"Well, that's what I was going to surprise you two with when I told you about that trip I'm going to be taking in about three weeks. I'll need at least one of you to come make sure Nick doesn't starve himself or kill himself with his inability to cook." He waited until he heard their noises of protest to die down before continuing. "Besides, you two know you'll miss him. Remember when you both went away to college?" The twenty-two year old twins halted their onslaught of complaints as they remembered their four years of college not being able to see their family on a daily basis. Melanie crossed her arms.

"Hey, we got over it after a month. Besides, you and mom were all about family time, so it really is your guys' fault for that one." Melanie went back to the room she was previously in with the sound of her twin and father's voices drifting up to her. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she brushed of some stray hairs. She looked exactly like her twin, Laura except with green eyes and hip length hair. She showed a small smile as she remembered when they kept their hair the same length and would wear sunglasses even on the cloudiest day to keep people from knowing which was which.

Walking over to the window, she saw the giant yellow dome known as Capsule Corporation looming across the street. Her family was rich, since both her mother and father had high paying jobs, but their fortunes still paled in comparison to the Brief family. Looking down, she noticed a blue haired woman with a man that had seriously gravity defying hair heading towards their house. _"I didn't know dad knew the Brief family... So uncool how he didn't say anything about that!" _Melanie began to make her way down the winding stairs as she heard the doorbell sound and her father call out for her to come down.

**Soooo, whattaya think? It's still short for my approval, so I'm going to try to make them longer! I can definitely say that I will not be able to update anymore this week, since I'm forseeing the amount of homework I'm going to get.. *le cries* Maybe if you leave some reviews it'll make me happy and I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D Por favorr? :3**

**LilLaoRyo704: **I'm glad you like it! :3 I'll try to update as fast as I can, I promise!

**Mr. Perfectionist:** Haters gonna hate, my hateful friend. But, you have accomplished nothing in hurting my feelings. Sad for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! It's been a while since I've been able to get on since I last posted this chapter, and I realized I forgot to thank some people! Shame on me! Well, actually, I blame my computer dying and my having to wait until Black Friday to get the computer I am now typing away on! :P**

**Viva La Amore: I'm really glad you like it and your ideas are really helping me out!(:**

**Amsim: Thank ya very much, and I sure will ignore those flaming moles! :P**

**With that out of the way, here ya go!**

***I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

(Trunks)

"So, are you still with that one chick? Veronica or whatever?" Trunks glanced at his longtime friend as he bit into his burger. The twenty-two year old swallowed the huge bite he'd taken out of his own burger before answering. **  
**"Valese, and yeah. She's nice. We went on another date yesterday." Son Goten took another monstrous bite out of his burger, practically finishing the whole thing off after only two bites. "Get this, she had no idea you could eat ice cream without a spoon!" Trunks laughed as he saw the horror on his food loving friends face.**  
**"How horrible. It must have hurt you deep down to the core." Goten brought on an air of hurt.**  
**"Hey! If there is anything Son Goten knows better than the ladies, it's food!"**  
**"Somehow I have no doubt in my mind about that. Especially since your dad is the same way with food." Despite his changing hairstyle, Goten still looked a lot like his father, Goku. Trunks never really understood how that worked. His father had told him that most second born children would look strikingly like the parent whose gender they matched; explaining why Goten looked so much like his dad and Bulla so much like Bulma.**  
**"Hey, bro? You see a hot chick or something?" Goten waved a hand in front of Trunks' face to get his attention.**  
**"Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking."**  
**"Oh. 'Cause I was wondering why you seriously haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend yet! I mean, you have an entire building with really pretty girls practically throwing themselves at you!"

"You know what my mom said about that, Goten. Besides, they probably just want all the money my family."

"Oh yeah, that kinda sucks. Hey! I heard my mom talking to yours, and apparently you have, like, new neighbors and there are two girls! They have to be pretty rich to live across the street from you!" Goten finished off his burger and looked excitedly in Trunks' direction. Trunks just laughed at his friends attempted at setting him up with someone he didn't even know.

* * *

(Melanie)

"No, that's not it, you take the square root of that one." Melanie fixed the mistake her younger brother had been making.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have to do that for these problems?" Nick looked confusedly at his assignment sheet.

"For the ones you just did yes, the little symbol there tells you when to take the square root."

"Oh! Thanks sis!" Melanie watched as her brother finished his homework. She wished she could go back to the high school days where the only complicated thing she had to worry about was an advanced placement Chemistry class. Now, she had to deal with long, arduous shifts at the hospital.

"Ok, well, behave you two. Anything happens, give me a call!" Melanie looked towards the door as her father got ready to leave.

"Will do. Have fun!" Nick looked up and waved goodbye to his father. Once the door was closed, Nick turned to his sister in anticipation.

"So! What are we gonna do while dad is gone!?"

"Nothing, until you finish your homework." Glancing at the clock, Melanie rose to begin preparing dinner.

"Gee, wow. I thought you'd be a lot less strict then dad. Can't I just take a little break?" Nick turned to face the kitchen, and attempted to give his sister puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try it. Laura and I invented that, bud. But, if you hurry up and finish, Laura will be here in time for you two to have that rematch."

"Oh yeah! She's totally going down this time!" Melanie could hear the scratching of the pencil as her brother finished his work. _Gee, I am pretty strict. I'd make a pretty good parent! Oh man, what am I thinking? Kids? Marriage usually comes first, Mel._ The front door closing brought Melanie out of her thoughts.  
"Hey, what smells so good? Is Mel making her famous spaghetti again? Yeah, probably, why'd I ask something like that? Anyway, how's the homework going, Nick?" Nick put his pencil down and turned to face Laura.

"Just finished, ready for a rematch!?"

"You betcha! Go ahead into the living room. I'll meet you there." As Nick left, Laura came out to the kitchen with Melanie. "Sooooo, I heard that there is a very attractive guy our age working at that new coffee place you love so much!"

"Don't even. Besides, you know how I feel about being set up with guys I don't know." Laura pouted.

"Yeah, but he's really nice! And you are way too pretty to not have a boyfriend!" Melanie snorted.

"Yeah, and I need a man to be happy. I'm perfectly happy the way I am. So there."

"Alright alright, you win. BUT! Hayato's friend Shou would be a perfect match for you! He's totally into books and stuff that you enjoy!" With a smile, Laura headed out into the living room. Melanie just stood at the stove with a wooden spoon in hand staring after her twin.

"What just happened?"

**It'd be great if you'd drop a review since you're aaaaaaaalllllll the way down here!(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it sure has been a while since I last posted a chapter on here, eh? Like, a whole month! If you've been patiently or impatiently waiting for the next chapter, I am very sorry for taking so long! With school and a broken computer, it was pretty hard to find time to even think about writing this story!): Anyway, now that I've gotten everything moved over to this computer, I can get back to working on this story! (Happy belated Thanksgiving for those who have celebrated it this past Thursday!)**

**With all my rambling out of the way, enjoy!**

*******I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

(Melanie)

"Aw man, I don't believe it! That's the fifth time already!" Nick threw his hands up and rolled off the ottoman onto the floor.

"Don't forget the eight times she beat you before dinner." Melanie looked down at her brother from the couch. He turned to glare at her.

"You promised not to say anything about that!" Melanie just laughed.

"I call 'em as I see 'em. Besides, Laura is a champ at this game. You should probably wise up and play a different one against her. Preferably one you're good at." She returned to looking at the photo album as Laura paraded around the room doing a ridiculous victory dance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.," He paused. "What are you looking at?" Nick rose and leaned in to see the photo of their father in his younger years with a woman.

"Hm? Oh, that's dad and mom when they were my age. They met when dad moved over here from the North West region," Melanie explained. There was a loud crash as Laura tripped over the ottoman. "Smooth move, moron." Faint grumbling from Laura was the only response.

"Why did dad move here? Did grandpa get a new job here or something?" Nick took the album and began to flip through it.

"Not exactly; dad was on his own when he moved here. There was this great college that dad wanted to go to, and our grandparents didn't see the need to stop him from doing what he wanted." Nick looked impressed.

"Whoa. You think dad would let me follow my dream of starting my own band?" He stopped flipping through pages. "Hey, who's this?" Melanie leaned closer to see.

"I dunno, but she is really pretty. I guess she was a friend of moms. Hey, Lue, quit smelling the floor and come here. Do you know who this woman is?"

"I'm not sniffing the floor!" Laura took the album from Nick. "That's the woman who lives across the street." She gave the album back and walked over towards the computer. Nick didn't seem convinced.

"How do you know? There's no way you could have ever met THE Bulma Brief!"

"Actually, Mel and I both did. When you were at school on Friday she and her grumpy husband came over. Dad's been friends with Bulma for almost as long as mom was. Though she and mom lost contact for a while when Bulma went to look for some wish granting thing when she was around sixteen. Mom used to talk about how much she wished to go along with her, but her parents were afraid she'd never come back. I guess Bulma never found that wish granter, since she never told mom about it." With a yawn, Laura looked at the clock. "12:00 already? I have a breakfast date with Hayato tomorrow! Man, now I have to get up extra early tomorrow to plan out an outfit and do my hair and make up in record time! Mel, I'm stealing your alarm clock! And probably your clothes while I'm here." Shaking her head, Melanie walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"I'm surprised she remembered the stories mom used to tell us before bed. She never really seemed interested in them. Then again, it is one of the only ways to remember her by." Yawning, she walked back into the living room to see her brother still awake.

"You should probably get to bed soon, seeing as I have to take you to school tomorrow before I go into work.. And I'm not getting yelled at by dad if you miss a day of school." Nick groaned.

"Oh, come on sis, it isn't like I'm going to be up all night. I'll go to bed at 12:30. If I'm not up by 6:00, you have my permission to do whatever you deem necessary to wake me up." Melanie smirked.

"If you allow it, fine by me. Well, night." With a yawn, she made her way up the stairs into the bathroom for a shower.

**Soo, whattaya think? This chapter I kind of wanted to give a little more insight on this new family living across from the ****Brief's.**

**I'll try to update a lot faster than I have been, and thankfully, Christmas vacation is coming up, so I should have some free time to work on this! **

**Ta ta for now!**

**Oh, and since you are so kind as to be all the way down here, why not make my day and drop a review!:^3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh! Merry Christmas everyone! I finished this last night, but I thought I'd give it to you guys as my present to you! :D I even put off painting my nails with my new nail polish to do this! :P BUT, I'm not going to waste time making you read anymore silly rambling, so I'll get on with the story! Enjoy!**

*******I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

(Trunks)

The sound of a blaring alarm clock jolted him out of bed. "Ah, man, it's morning already?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Trunks made his way into the bathroom to get ready for another long, stressful day at Capsule Corporation. Ten minutes later, he shuffled out, looking as decent as possible for an early Monday morning. Walking into the kitchen, he was met with his mother and father eating civilly for what appeared to be the first time in years.

"Morning, Trunks. Breakfast is on the counter." Trunks merely grunted in acknowledgment to his mother. "I see someone had another late night with Goten. What did you two even do?"

"Very funny, mom. You know I can't even stay out late because of how much work I have to do. I honestly have no idea how grandpa managed to get everything done in one day!" Grabbing a cup of coffee, Trunks joined his parents at the table.

"Well, I honestly don't know how your grandfather managed. I don't remember stepping foot into the office. I'd much rather stay in the labs and build." Pausing to take a drink, Bulma thought about what her son said. "If you really are stressed out about work, I'll think about taking over for a few weeks for you to have off and have some fun. After all, you're only young once!" Trunks' excitement was cut short as his father snorted as he rose from the table.

"Please, if anything, a break is the last thing he needs! If he's getting swamped with work, then he should figure out how to solve it! Not go complaining for a vacation!" Bulma merely rolled her eyes at her husbands retreating frame and winked at her son. "Now, if you need me, I'll be in the gravity room."

"Don't worry, Trunks. I can handle two weeks of filling in for you. That way you and Goten can have some fun and hang out. By the way, make sure your sister is awake, she's supposed to be spending the day with Pan. I don't want her to get into the habit of staying up all night and sleeping in until three in the afternoon!" Putting her dishes in the sink, Bulma gave her son a smile before heading to the labs. Once finished with his breakfast, Trunks went in search of his sister. Knocking on her door, he heard a faint "come in".

"Why am I not surprised this happened to you?" Trunks let out a small chuckle as he watched his sister claw her way from under a mound of clothes. Bulla stopped long enough to give him a glare.

"Shut up and help me would you? I'm supposed to be at Pan's house, but all my clothes fell on me!"

"Oh, come on, you're a saiyan. You can get yourself out." Nevertheless, Trunks extended an arm for his baby sister to grab.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, boys are always supposed to help pretty girls in distress!" Standing up, Bulla dusted her outfit off and grabbed her bags. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the Son household?"

"Boys? Your like, eleven. What has you so interested in boys? Never mind, don't answer that. You are mom's daughter after all." Trunks made his way back to the main hall with Bulla trailing him.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question! Can you give me a ride or not?" She laid her stuff down in a huff.

"You know how to fly, don't you?" His question was rewarded with a glare to rival his mother's.

"No duh! Do you think I want to fly all the way over there with all this stuff!?" Trunks just stared at Bulla.

"You do realize that our grandfather invented these things called 'capsules', right? You can put all of that stuff inside it."

"Fine, but you should still give me a ride! I'm so late and you know I'm not that fast at flying." Turning a beat too late, Trunks fell victim to his sisters Bambi eyes.

"Oh alright. You have five minutes, or I'm leaving you to fly there yourself." Bulla gave him a quick nod and went in search of a capsule. Stifling a yawn, Trunks headed outside. Looking at the sky, he saw a bright shining sun and no clouds in sight. "Such a nice day and I'll be stuck inside the office. Maybe I'll just spend a little bit at Gohan's. It's been a while since I've seen him." Hearing the door close, he turned to see his sister ready. "That has to be the fastest I've seen you get ready to go." Bulla merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's just go already!" Chuckling, Trunks de-capsuled his car.

"Alright, alright! Its not like they won't let you in their house if you're late." Crossing to the drivers side, Trunks noticed a commotion across the street. Stopping to look, he noticed a girl with very pretty hair yelling towards her house. She turned around, shaking her head, and noticed Trunks. With a smile, she made her way over to him.

"Hi there! I didn't notice you at first. I'm Melanie Sparhawk. My father bought this house a few days ago." Extending her hand for him to shake, Trunks could only smile.

"I'm Trunks, Trunks Brief. I think you met my mother and father already?" She nodded in ascent.

"Yeah, they're very nice people. A bit crazy though. Your dads hair, does it naturally stick up like that?" She seemed so confused, Trunks just had to laugh.

"Yeah, its always been like that."

"Wow, that's crazy," Hearing a door slam, Melanie turned around. "Well, there's my brother. I have to take him to school. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Trunks nodded.

"Definitely. Now that my mom's met you, she'll want to have you over all the time." Melanie beamed at him.

"That's great! See you later." Stopping, she turned around. "Oh! You have a really pretty daughter too! She looks so much like your mom, I almost thought it was her!" Trunks stared dumfounded after her.

"What? Bulla, my DAUGHTER!?" From inside the car, Trunks could hear Bulla's laughter.

**I have no idea why, but the end just kills me every time. I never really intended for that to happen, but I like it. :P**

**So, for your gift to me, it should be a cute little review! (: Tehee**

**Happy Holidays, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why, hello there! Long time no see, huh? I should stop making a habit of updating on holidays. :P Not that I count Valentine's day as a holiday, but hey, it's on the calender! Anyway, here is chapter 6 as my Valentine's day gift to you! (Sorry, no romance.. At least not yet! :P )**

*******I do not own anything pertaining to Akira Toriyama's DB/DBZ/DBGT***

(Melanie)

Walking into the hospital, Melanie was greeted with an array of familiar faces. Making her way over to the check-in station, she stopped to chat with the other doctors and EMT's.

"Hey! There she is! I was beginning to think you'd left us!" The older man who had called out to her was none other than Hiroshi. After her mother had passed away, he'd come over to the Sparhawk household every time he wasn't on the night shift. Hiroshi was like a second father to Melanie, and one of the main reasons she wanted to become a doctor.

"And miss seeing your handsome face? Never! Besides, you know dad's on that annual trip with the other heads of office, and I'm stuck babysitting."

"Ah, of course, how could I forget! Your father only throws it in my face about ten times a day! Honestly, who wants to be sitting in stuffy board rooms all day just for the chance to go on vacation once a year?" Melanie simply laughed at her second father as he followed her on her daily round.

"True, but this year I heard its supposed to be in the most elaborate place ever. Down in the tropics, I believe."

"I'll still pass on that one, my dear. It is way too hot for my liking down there. So, did you hear about the news?" Pausing, Melanie turned to Hiroshi.

"News? What news? Is it good or bad? Did something happen?" Barely finishing her barrage of questions, Hiroshi's pager went off.

"Ah, dammit. There's been an accident outside of West City. Find me later kiddo. But the news is definitely some good news!" With a wave, he began to make his way to the emergency bay to prepare for the accident victims.

"But, I wanted to know now." Melanie stared at the retreating back of her mentor for a few moments before shaking her head and entering the patient's room. "It's going to be a long day now that I have to wait to find out what this excitement is all about."

(Trunks)

"Come on now, is this the best you can do?" Vegeta stood a few feet away with his arms crossed as he watched his son struggle to stand upright under the intense gravity. Having never been in any gravity but Earth's since his training at the age of eight, three hundred times the Earth's gravity was a bit more than Trunks could handle. Being unable to transform into a super Saiyan made his task all the much harder. "This should be child's play to you. Had I not neglected your training when you were younger, you might possibly be up to par with me." Trying with all his might, Trunks was determined to not give up and flop back down to the ground. Seeing the enormous effort that Trunks was making, Vegeta decided to be merciful. "If you can make it to your feet, Trunks, we will end our training here today.

"Fine." Was the grunted reply Vegeta received. After what seemed to be five hours to Trunks, he was finally able to get to his feet.

"Alright, we're done for today then." Walking to the gravity stimulator with ease, Vegeta returned the gravity to normal and made his way to the door. With a sigh of relief, Trunks fell onto the ground. After managing to peel himself off of the floor, he made his way to his room to shower and get ready for dinner.

On his way, he ran over the days events again in his mind.

It wasn't as bad of a day as he had expected. He had finalized his contract with Mr. Oshinawa and would be meeting with him one more time tomorrow so he could sign it. Trunks had also managed to find a new hospital that would meet with the demands of his company's health care. Though they were willing to work with Capsule Corporation, Trunks would have to wait at least a week until the head of the hospital returned from a business trip. After showering and changing into clean clothes, he made his way to the dining room where the rest of his family was.

"Hey son, dinner is just about done, take a seat." Bulma smiled at her son. Upon seeing her brother enter, Bulla began to laugh.

"Guess what happened to Trunks today, mom!" Remembering the incident from that morning, Trunks shot a glare at his sister, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Why should I guess, you're just going to tell me anyway." Bulma smiled to herself as she saw the excitement in her carbon copy's face.

"That's true. You know those new neighbors you and daddy met last weekend? Well, Mr. Sparhawk's daughter, Melanie introduced herself to Trunks; and when she was leaving she told Trunks that he had a very pretty daughter. And she meant me!" Bulma couldn't help but let out a laugh as Trunks glared at both of them.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't even that funny!" Trying to control her laughter, Bulma set out the dishes.

"Oh, have some fun Trunks. I'm sure it was just a little mistake. Don't you think Vegeta?" Bulma looked towards her husband, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange. He responded with a grunt and began to pile the food onto his plate. "Ah, you're no fun either, Mr. Grumpy. So, tell me Trunks, how did that call with the hospital go today?" Looking up from his plate, Trunks explained to his mother everything that had happened. When he finished, Bulma nodded and looked at him with pride.

"I'm very proud of you, son. You're running this company greatly!" She beamed, getting a mumbled thank you from a blushing Trunks.

"Yeah! You're such a great business man, dad!" Bulla chimed into the conversation, setting their mother into another fit of laughter and earning another glare from Trunks. "Now dad, you shouldn't glare so much! It will give you premature wrinkles!" Watching the exchange between his family, Vegeta merely shook his head and helped himself to more of the food on the table.

**Ah, I'm so sorry again for taking forever to upload this! I told myself I would get this chapter out sooner than this! :l Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it at least! :D**

**Viva la Amore: **I'm very glad you liked it! Haha, I bet that would be pretty hilarious!

**Writer'sFantasy: **I'm glad you also laughed at that part as well! My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own for that part! I'll try to make the chapters longer as well!

**Don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :P**


End file.
